


What Coffee Brings

by AnjuSchiffer



Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Daminette December 2019, F/M, Kinda, Mari graduates early and moves to Gotham, class salt, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: The only reason Damian was volunteering at Amara's Bean was solely to finish his community service hours, meeting Marinette was not in the agenda. Though, honestly, he's glad he did.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1099





	What Coffee Brings

**Author's Note:**

> So this took longer than what I had planned, hence the reason why I'm posting it 5 days after the prompt day passed :'D
> 
> I planned to only write 2k, but as you can see, that didn't go as planned :D
> 
> Anyways, here's my contribution to the Daminette December 2019 Day 20 prompt: Coffee Shop Au
> 
> Also want to thank Crimson from the Maribat Discord server for beta-ing. Thank you ^^

Community service. He had to do 80 hours of community service to graduate from school. 

  1. Eight, zero. 



Damian huffed as he stood at the counter of the shop, mediating on the aroma of freshly brewed coffee beans. 

Tim would’ve adored being here, but alas, it’s a long walk from WE, just how Damian wanted. 

Amara’s Bean, a coffee shop that was a three hour drive from WE and an hour walk from the Academy. 

Those were two of the three reasons why Damian chose to volunteer at the coffee shop. 

The third reason he chose this place was the simple fact that it would help to clear the hours faster. 

Damian volunteered to work at the shop for four hours a day, four days a week. That covered 16 hours a week, 64 hours a month. In short, Damian could finish his community service hours within two months, finishing ahead of all of his classmates. At least, that was the plan. 

No, his father wasn’t the reason why his plan was going to ruin. Bruce approved of Damian’s approach to the task, even giving Damian some time off as Robin so that he wouldn’t burn himself out. (Of course, Damian didn’t like this, but went with it anyways.) 

The plan was going according to plan, a month already having passed by, Damian already completing 68 hours already. It’s just that _she_ wasn’t included in the plan. 

Bells tinkled as a customer walked in, Damian snapping out of his daze, his breath hitching as he laid eyes on the customer. 

“Hey.” Her honey voice spoke, melting Damian. He gave her a small smile. 

“The usual?” 

“The usual.” Damian nodded, watching as she wrinkled her nose, letting a soft hum out as she started to grow indecisive. He decided to give her another minute. 

“Marinette, need more time?” Damian spoke, adoring the way her name smoothly rolled off his tongue. He watched as she nodded her head shyly, before her face lighting up. 

“The usual along with a slice of opera cake.” Marinette said, beaming at him. Damian chuckled. 

“Got it. Want me to take it at your table?”

“If you don’t mind.” Marinette said, going over to her spot, a corner secluded from the rest of the cafe, but not from Damian. 

Damian quickly got to work, brewing the tea, pouring it into a white mug and then adding a single teaspoon of sugar. He took out fresh cookies from the kitchen and placed them into a tiny basket with a pink napkin tucked inside it. He then took out the opera cake and cut a piece, letting his hand slip by a lot. He placed the three items onto a circular ceramic plate, taking it over to Marinette. 

“Here’s your order. Enjoy.” Damian said, smiling when Marinette smiled at the sight of the opera cake. 

“Thank you Damian.” Damian took that as his cue to leave the petite girl alone, every once in a while glancing at her from behind the counter. 

Marinette. A girl from Paris, 18 years old, and honestly the most lovable person in Gotham. Why is she in Gotham? 

Apparently she’s here for a commission but also here to take a break from things at home. 

Did he forget to specifically mention that she was a fashion designer? Because yeah, she’s making a name for herself, no need for a Wayne to meddle.

She graduated early from her school and simply waiting out the time until she begins her first semester of university. 

From the way she spoke of her old school, the relationship with her class was bitter, Damian wondering if it was just a misunderstanding. The former classmates would often call her up for favors that seemed more like demands and when Mari would turn them down, they’d get furious with her and call her selfish and a terrible friend. 

Despite the single month in which Damian has known Mari, he knew they were wrong. Mari was the sweetest person he’d known in his 18 years of life. He knows this because he has seen her kindness first hand. 

On the first day working in the cafe, Mari offered to help Damian with the coffee machine despite not working there. She even helped him clean up after work hours, Mari insisting despite Damian’s constant reassurance that he could do it on his own. 

The second time, Mari offered to pay a mother’s full meal when she noticed that the woman started to panic, growing worse when her child started to cry. After paying for the meal, Mari insisted on sitting with the woman, playing with the child as the two ate and chatted for the next few hours. 

Seeing Mari play with the small child made Damian feel giddy for some reason, feeling peaceful as the two played with each other, adoring the smiles on the tiny being and Mari.

The third time, it was raining and the cafe was starting to become slippery from the customers tracking in rain and dirt from outside. Damian had his hands filled as he tried to balance the counter and messy floor when Mari, once again, offered to help. Seeing as the problem could get worse at any minute, Damian took her offer, Mari gladly helping him at the counter. When the manager found out, she offered to pay Mari, only for Mari to decline the money with a smile. 

The fourth day, nothing really happen until closing hours. A fight erupted outside, the victim left outside the cafe, covered in bruises, a cut and no money to return home. Damian wanted to turn a blind eye to the event and contact his father about the situation, only for Mari to act first. She quickly asked Damian for a first aid kit, and upon receiving it, dashed outside to help the man in, talking to him as she tended to his wounds. Damian could only watch and bring the man a mug of warm milk, watching Mari continue to console the injured man we. She then offered to call a cab to the hospital, but was rejected. She smiled in understandment, then offering to pay a cab home. When that was also declined, Mari simply gave him some money and walked out, as if to say she wasn’t taking no for an answer. Damian later found her in the kitchen, wondering how she even got in. “Magic,” was her reply. 

Damian could go on and talk about the other past days, but that was already enough evidence to know what Mari was truly like. 

She was anything but selfish, always putting others before herself. Seeing as she always did that, Damian couldn’t help himself but try and pamper Mari in any way possible. 

He’d give her the biggest slice, give her a second cup of coffee on the house, bring her food to her table, pay for her meals, all to remind her that her kindness is appreciated. That she is appreciated and-

“-where you’ve been working at.” Damian snapped from his daze, the hairs on the back of his neck raising too late for his liking. He knew that voice. 

“Todd. What are you doing here?” Damian sternly spoke, glaring at the elder boy. Jason simply grinned, leaning over the counter. 

“Here for the free service.”

He means paid service.” A new voice added, Damian wishing he had brought at least of of his new weapons. He had just lost a good opportunity to test them out. 

“Grayson. Is Drake here as well?” Damian asked, trying to assess the terribleness of his dilemma. 

“As much as Tim wanted to come here, Bruce has him under lock down since he allowed his work to pile up somehow.” Dick said, smiling as he placed his hand on Jason’s shoulder. “So, about this job of yours-“

“Damian! May I have some napkins?” Marinette spoke as she ran towards the counter. 

“Sure, here.” Damian said, placing a few on the counter, wondering why Mari was still there. “Do you need more?”

“On second thought,” Mari sheepishly said, glancing towards her table. “I might need some help.”

Damian looked over to her table, his eyes widening at the sight of tea spilled on the floor and her cake on the floor. 

“What happened?” 

“Well,” Mari started to pick at her cuticles. Something isn’t right. Damian’s only seen her so that once and it was when she was stressing over her newest commission. 

What’s troubling her?

“You don’t have to force yourself. My break is in a few minutes. We can talk then if you want. Meanwhile, let’s clean the mess, okay?” Marinette nodded, walking back to her table, Damian trailing behind her. 

Dick and Jason simply stared in awe that Demon Spawn was actually trying to console another person, a girl no less. 

The duo watched as Damian helped to clean the accident, avoiding crossing paths with Marinette. Wherever her hand went, Damian avoided. 

Now, it may have seemed like Damian didn’t want to trouble the girl, but Dick new better. He chuckled, catching Jason’s attention. 

“I know what face. How much?” Jason asked when he saw Dick’s face. He only used that grin when he knows something everyone else doesn’t, especially when it came to making bets. 

“Well. Depends if the others want to join in.” Dick said, quickly typing something on his phone and putting it away. Jason heard the _ping_ but left his phone untouched. 

“Well, I’m betting on the opposite of what you’re choosing. Along with-“ 

“No property.”

“I don’t even own any.” Dick raised a brow. Jason sighed. “Fine. No property. How bout $90?” Dick smirked. 

“Deal.”

The two watched as Damian helped the girl into a chair and took the dirty rags into the kitchen. He then stood at the counter where he had left his brothers. 

“So Baby Bird, who’s she?” Jason asked, Dick hissing something incoherentable at him. 

“She’s a regular customer here.” Damian said, narrowing his eyes at the elder men. “I need you guys to get out. The store is going to close for a while for my break and I need to talk to her.” Jason whistled. 

“Wow Demon Spawn. Didn’t know you were a smooth talker.”

“She’s in the midst of a breakdown.” Damian hissed, the two tensing up. Sure they’ve seen him like this, but never for a reason like this. “She needs help or else she’s going to crash.”

The duo nodded, looking at each other and then at the girl sitting at the table, who was staring at the floor with misty eyes. 

“If you need anything-“ Dick started, placing a hand on Damian’s shoulder. 

“-don’t hesitate to call us.” Jason finished, giving Damian a thumbs up. “And good luck.”

“What?” Damian asked, raising a brow as his brothers walked towards the exit. 

“Don’t mind him!” Dick yelled back, pushing Jason out the door. “Tho seriously, good luck!”

Damian sighed as he watched the duo leave, locking the door behind them and flipping the shop’s sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed'. 

He quickly made two cups of coffee and took them to where Mari was, frowning when he saw her still zoning out. 

“Habibti.” She didn’t respond. Of course she wouldn’t. She didn’t know Arabic. Hell, she didn’t even know that he did know Arabic. “Mari.”

Marinette quickly regained life, her eyes darting at her surroundings before landing on Damian. 

“Sorry!” Mari started, quickly taking the mug and taking a sip. 

“Don’t apologize.” Damian made her place the coffee down, holding onto one of her hands between his own. “Tell me. What’s wrong” 

Damian watched her shoulders rise a bit, Marinette curling into herself. Her eyes began to glaze, Damian not even wanting an explanation at that point. He needed his sword ASAP along with a jet heading to wherever the person who made Mari hurt was at. 

When Marinette started to pour her feelings out of herself, Damian could only listen and hold her hand tenderly, occasionally caressing it. He would draw circles on the back of her hand whenever she would stop talking due to a crack in her voice. He didn’t dare to encourage her to talk nor to interrupt her. She would then resume to talk, shudders following every breath she took. 

Damian didn't know when he moved closer to Marinette, rubbing circles on her back once she finished talking and started crying. He didn’t know when he started to feel murderous once he held Mari into his embrace, feeling her body shake violently. He didn’t care about her heart aching appearance, letting her cry until she couldn’t anymore. 

Her eyes were puffy and her face distraught, tears staining the both of them, but he didn’t care about the mess. 

He just knew that he wanted to skin that fox alive the moment Mari allowed him too. 

“Please don’t. I don’t want to meet you behind bars.” Marinette said, wiping away her tears. 

Oh. He said that out loud. Damian let out a small smile and kissed her knuckles. 

“Don’t worry about that Habibti. I would never allow myself to get caught.” Marinette smiled at that, rubbing her eyes one last time. 

“Even if that’s the case, please don’t go around killing people.” Marinette said, holding onto Damian’s hand. “Thank you Damian. Really.”

“Anything for you.” Damian said, smiling when color returned to Marinette’s face, the red spreading evenly across her face. 

Her freckles made her even more stunning up close. 

“And sorry about the mess and you having to close the shop for me.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Damian got up, bringing Marinette along with him. “I could easily clean this.”

“I-I could help!” Marinette squeaked, quickly picking up the mugs on the table and heading to the kitchen. 

Damian chuckled when he heard a curse followed by a bit of clattering. He soon joined her in cleaning. 

* * *

Damian didn’t want to open the cafe. He really didn’t. 

“Think about the customers.” Mari implored, looking at him with her doe eyes. 

“They’re not customers.” Damian started, glaring at the idiots at the door. “They’re unwanted.”

“They’re your brothers.”

“ _Adopted_ brothers.” Damian stressed, watching Jason make a fool of himself by pressing his face to the glass door while Dick simply looked around the place, searching for him. 

“They’re still your brothers.” Marinette defended, waving at them when the duo finally set eyes on them. She couldn’t help but giggle when Dick waved back only for Jason to pushed him aside and waved back. “What are their names?”

“Jason and Richard, Dick for short.” Damian said, pointing at them respectively. He let out a sigh before moving out of the kitchen and heading over to open the cafe doors, the duo pushing him aside as they stepped in. 

“Demon Spawn! So, how’d it go?” Jason said with a grin, knowing Damian wouldn’t say anything. 

“I need you to please help me kill someone.” 

Jason and Dick took a step back, giving each other a look before scooping Damian into a hug. 

“He said something!” “He asked for help!” 

“He’s growing up!” The two brothers chanted in unison. Damian regretted everything. 

“You two must be Richard and Jason.” Marinette spoke up, causing the trio to look at her. 

“And who might you be?” Dick asked, letting go of Damian. 

“A pixie I bet.” Jason proposed, letting go of Damian and went to pat Marinette’s head. “Just look at how small she is!” Marinette giggled at that, Damian letting himself smile. 

“Well, that’s the first time someone called me a pixie, but sorry. I’m not a pixie.” Marinette smiled, causing the trio in the room to go a bit blind. “My names Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Tiny sun child.” Dick muttered, quickly picking up Marinette into a bear hug. “I shall adopt you.”

“Please don’t.” Damian and Jason pleaded, tending at the fact both had the same thoughts, though for different reasons. 

“Thank you for the offer, but I have parents back in Paris whom love me dearly.” Marinette said as she was placed down again. “I can’t allow them to be replaced.” 

“I like her.” Jason said, ruffling Marinette’s hair. “Why don’t you come over for dinner?”

“What?!” Damian yelled, beating Marinette to the punch. 

“Why not?” Jason said, throwing an arm around Damian. “Not like you’re going to say no, right?” 

Damian watched as Marinette turned red, nodding her head. “I’d like that.”

Dick snickered when he saw that it was Damian’s turn to turn red, going ignored by Jason. 

“Cool! See you at 7 Pixie Pop!” Jason said, darting out the door. 

“Gotta call Alfred. Is there anything you’d prefer for dinner?” Dick asked Marinette, the girl shaking her heading. 

“I’m fine with anything!” Dick laughed. 

“Dad will love her!” Dick placed a hand on Damian, leaning into his ear. “Better say something before Bruce ends up adopting her.” 

Damian simply grunted as his brothers left, leaving Mari and him alone. 

“Sorry about them. They’re always invasive.” Marinette laughed. 

“I actually find it endearing.” Damian saw her face softened, her face adorning a sad smile. “I grew up as an only child, so I kinda liked that extra doting.”

“If you want a sibling, you can have any of them.” Damian paused. “Actually, take Jason and Tim with you.” Damian bluntly stated. Marínate stared at him in awe, a twinkle in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“You have more siblings?”

“Yes?” Damian questioned. “Did I not mention them?” Marinette shook her head. 

“How many?” 

“Three officially adopted ones and three unofficially adopted ones.” Damian not noticing the glee on Marinette’s face morphing into paranoia. 

“I’m going to be meeting all of them tonight, aren’t I?” Damian paled. “Don’t tell me you just realized.”

“I just did.” 

Damian had to admit, he had forgotten about his quite large family. And not only that. This dinner was being organized by Jason and Dick. _Jason_ of all people.

“W-what should I wear?” 

“Anything is fine. It’s just a family dinner.”

“It’s because I’m meeting your family that I have to dress appropriately!” Marinette panicked, Damian pulling her into a hug. 

“Don’t worry about it Habibti. Everything’s going to work out. Just wear something you’ve made in the past.” Marinette pulled herself back to look at Damian. Were his green eyes always this mesmerizing? “How about wearing that outfit that you showed me the other day?”

“The hero themed one?” Mari asked, her eyes analyzing something. “It can work.”

“There you go. Your outfit’s set.” Damian assures. “Now you just gotta worry about the rest.”

“You’re right.” Marinette smiles, Damian wondering why she was blushing. “Thank you again Damian.” Marinette tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek. “See you later!” 

Damian watched as she took her things and left, subconsciously placing his hand where she had planted the warm gesture. 

“ITS ABOUT FUCKING TIME!” Damian jumped, turning to see his boss at the doorway. 

“What are you doing here Eliza?” 

“Your shift’s up you idiot!”

Damian took that as his cue to leave, punching himself out, getting his paper signed and hailing a cab to get home. 

* * *

Marinette threw her clothes left and right, running from her room to the sewing room and almost losing her balance. 

“Marinette! Be careful!” Tikki scolded, getting an ‘okay’ from the girl. Tikki sighed. 

Even after the defeat of Hawkmoth, Mari was still so stressed out and busy, her fashion career skyrocketing once Mari graduated early from lycee. 

She now had the time to do more commissions, to handle her social media more and to handle meetings with her clients instead of making them do all the measurements themselves. Marinette was no longer held back by her previous duties as both Ladybug and class president. 

Marinette let out a sigh as she sank to the floor, happy to have found the bomber jacket she had made weeks ago. 

“Seems like everything is set.” 

“Seems like it.”

“Now it’s time to get dressed!”

Marinette nodded, looking at the Ladybug themed dress and the Robin themed jacket. She had initially wanted to pair the dress with a Chat Noir themed jacket, but found herself not being able to do it due to past memories. 

But that was the past, now buried behind. She learned to let it go, so now she must focus on the now. 

The dinner at Damian’s place. In which-

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE LIVES!” Marinette yelled, quickly going over to get her phone on the coffee table only to notice another thing. “I DON'T HAVE HIS PHONE NUMBER EITHER!”

“Marinette, calm down. And yes, you do have his number.”

“Where?” Marinette asked, her eyes darting over to her cork board on the wall, wondering when she got Damian’s number. She quickly stopped scanning the sticky notes when Tikki began to giggle. 

“Silly Mari.” Tikki approached her with her coffee cup, Marinette accepting the coffee, only for Tikki to giggle some more. “That’s his number.”

“Tikki, this is a coffee cup.”

“A cup with his number on it.” Marinette quickly scanned the exterior of the cup, noticing a series of numbers around the shop’s logo. Next to it was Damian’s name. 

Tikki laughed, clutching her stomach when Marinette turned the same shade of red as herself. 

“That sly gentleman.” Marinette mumbled. “Remind me to give him a piece of my mind when we go over.”

“Sure thing!” Tikki chirped, giving Marinette a smile, glancing over at the other coffee cups that have piled up in the sewing room with the same detail on it. 

Maybe she should keep that detail to herself. 

* * *

Damian paced around his room, wondering what was taking Mari so long to text him. 

“Are you trying to make a hole in the floor?” Dick’s voice snapped Damian from his daze. Damian stopped his pacing, deciding to sit at the edge of his bed. Dick took that as his cue. Closing the door behind him and taking his place next to Damian, Dick took a while to phrase his next words. “How long have you known her?”

“Marinette?” A nod. “Ever since I started my volunteering.” Dick whistled. 

“A solid month huh.” 

“But it wasn’t at first sight like all those silly movies and novels.” Damian continued, looking at his hands. “It took a day to learn her name, a few to learn her favorite pastries, a week to find out she was from Paris and graduated early, a few weeks to learn her habits and a month to learn of her past. After getting to know her, she became more than a customer. More than a friend. She’s-“

“- part of your life.” Dick finished, watching Damian smile fondly, surprising him. “You got it bad.”

“What?”

“So have you asked her out?” Damian blushed before shaking his head. “You haven’t?!” 

“I tried giving her my number-“

“You gave her your number?!”

“Yes!” Damian squeaked, his face flushed. “Multiple times.”

“Wait. How did she-“

“I wrote it on her coffee cup since she’d always order one to-go. Just over the logo. So I-“

“Damian, you’ve always called me a stupid fool but seems like you’re a bigger one.” Damian glared, causing Dick to sigh. “She wouldn’t notice it that way. You have to give it to her on a piece of paper, give it to her in her hands.”

“What if she lost it?”

“Then you write in on her cup in giant font.” Dick said, writing in the air. “Big enough that you can see it from the counter.” Damian nodded, mentally thanking his brother for that tip. 

Luckily, Damian didn’t have to do it when the room was filled with a _ping._

“Was that mine or-“

“Pretty sure it was yours.” Dick said, showing that his phone was on silent. “Check it.”

Damian did, unlocking his phone and checking his messages and feeling the heat rise to his cheeks once more.

“She messaged me.” Damian got up and opened the door before looking at Dick. “I-I’m going to go pick her up.” Damian opened his mouth, wondering what exactly made him say those specific words. “Thank you… for listening and everything else. Bye.” 

Damian left, calling for Alfred, not hearing the screams and whoops coming from his room. 

Dick officially confirmed he was Damian’s favorite sibling. How long he had waited for this moment!

* * *

After gathering the courage to text Damian, or rather Tiki sending the text, Marinette agreed to wait for Damian outside her apartment complex.

So there stood Marinette, looking up and down the street for anything that might scream Damian. With every car that passed, Mari wondered how long Damian was going to get there. Sure, it’s only been a few minutes, but it sure felt like an hour. That’s when a limousine appeared in front of her. What in kwami’s name was going on?

The door opened, Marinette trying her best to not let her jaw drop at the sight of Damian. 

She’s only ever seen him in the shop’s uniform, so she was not prepared for this. Seeing him in a black turtleneck shirt, a pair of slacks with a dark grey jacket thrown over was a sight to behold, his already handsome face not helping her accelerating heartbeat. 

“Did I make you wait long?” Damian asked, glancing over at Mari’s outfit, trying his best not to grin at the sight of her jacket. Seems like he was already her favorite bat. 

Her Robin themed bomber jacket paired well with her black asymmetrical dress. The main body was a deep red, yellow accents on the collar and the lining of the pockets. The sleeves of the jacket were black, emerald green were the cuffs along with the hem of the coat. It was when Damian was analyzing the jacket that he noticed the single band across her waistline, a red satin ribbon with black polka dots on it. A ladybug reference probably.

“N-no! Not at all! I just got here!” Marinette stammered, quickly placing her hands over her cheeks. Good. They weren’t burning. But when she saw Damian smile, she was pretty sure she was on fire. 

“Then shall we?” Damian asked, offering his arm to her, Marinette hesitating to interlock her own before mustering the confidence to do so. 

“Let’s.” Marinette said, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she got inside the limo. 

* * *

“Where’s Demon Spawn?” Jason asked, watching Tim being whacked as he tried to make his way into the kitchen for a sip of caffeine.

Alfred narrowed his eyes as he waited for Tim to get out, Tim accepting defeat as he turned himself around. 

“Saw him rushing outside. Pretty sure he had his jacket on.” Tim sighed, glancing at his watch. Dinner was in another hour. He needed coffee now. 

Tim cocked an eyebrow when he saw Jason grin. 

“So he went to pick up the Pixie. Smooth.”

“A pixie?” Tim asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Has he finally become a kid?” 

“I'M HIS FAVORITE!” Dick yelled as he ran past the two and disappeared down the hall, his voice echoing. 

“Damian’s bringing home his girlfriend.” 

“Girlfriend? Damian?” Tim still trying to register the fact that those two words managed to get into the same sentence. “Are we talking about the same person?”

“Yup.” Jason assured, popping the p. “Pretty sure.” He said, popping the ‘p’ again. 

“Master Jason, Master Tim, I would appreciate if the two of you go to greet our guest.” Alfred said, popping his head from the kitchen. “She’ll be here in a few minutes and I don’t want the first thing to greet her be a rambunctious Titus.”

The two boys sighed, lazily playing a round of Rock Paper Scissors, Jason losing. He groaned. 

“Hope he doesn’t try and bite me. Damian’s been rubbing off him too much.” 

Tim soon followed suit, not wanting to miss Jason possibly getting attacked. 

* * *

Marinette stared in awe at the interior of the limousine, ingraining every last detail into her head. She quickly took out a sketchbook from the inner pockets of her jacket and started to sketch, forgetting where she currently was. 

Damian watched as Marinette sketched, wondering where the hell she had hidden the book and admiring her concentration as finishing her sketch with the utmost precision. It was when she finished sketching that he decided to speak up.

“Do you always carry a sketchbook with you?” Marinette looked up from her book, Damian’s breath hitching. Her eyes more sparkly than ever and her freckles seemed to twinkle under the limo’s lights.

“Well, not always.” Marinette said, going back to her sketch.

“Not after what happened with Lila back in Paris.” Damian said. Even though he didn’t want to mention the disgusting vixen, he was going to mention her eventually. He needed Marinette’s consent to go skin her.

“Yeah.” Marinette said with a sigh, putting her sketchbook away.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to kill her?”

“I’m pretty sure.” Damian sighed, wishing she had said yes. Not like it mattered. He will avenge his angel. Even if it meant getting scolded by her.

“Seems like we’re here.” Damian said as the limo came to a halt, Marinette gapping at the site of where Damian lives. Marinette pulled Damian back into the limo, almost causing him to crash into her when he attempted to step out.

“Wayne Manor! You live in _the_ Wayne Manor?” Marinette looked at Damian with a twinkle in her eyes, wondering what exactly was going on in her head. “You’re a Wayne?”

“Yes? I mean, the name is in, well, my name.”

“You never told me you were a Wayne.”

“I didn’t need to?” Damian didn’t know why that came out as a question.

“So why were you working at the cafe when you have,” Marinette waved her arms towards the mansion, “when you have this?”

“School made volunteering mandatory to graduate.” Damian said, stepping out the limo once more, offering Marinette his hand. She accepted it, stumbling right into him. “And if I didn’t decide to volunteer there, I would’ve never met you.” Marinette swore she was as red Tikki at that moment.

“Titus! Come back!” Marinette turned to see Jason chasing a Great Dane that was heading towards them, Marinette grinning.

“Jason!”

“Pixie Pop!” Jason yelled with a smile before panic filled his face. “Watch out-”

“I got this!” Marinette yelled back, holding her arms out as Titus ran to her, stopping when she wrapped her arms around the dog. “Who’s a good boy?” Marinette cooed, scratching the Dane’s ears. Titus happily wagged his tail, even more when he saw Damian.

“Seems like he likes you.” Damian said, stating the obvious, his hand on Mari. “Shall we go inside?” With a nod, Damian lead Marinette to the Manor, not expecting everyone to be there and wondering how Jason managed to get the entire family to be in one place.

Seems like Marinette will be able to meet everyone tonight and possibly increase her chance to get adopted by his father. Not under his watch.

* * *

As soon as Mari stepped foot into the manor, she was quickly taken away by its gorgeous interior, the creams complimenting the oak and chestnut that covered the manor, the spots of gray adding to its comfy atmosphere despite the spacious interior.

Dick was the first to greet them, scooping up Damian, the boy letting out what seemed to be a growl. Marinette laughed at his dilemma, but soon joined Damian in the embarrassment when Jason picked her up and spun her around. 

Soon, another man joined them, two woman right behind him. 

Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown- Dick introduces to her as Damian simply introduced them they their surnames. 

“Seems like Babs isn’t here yet.” Dick said as Marinette was trying to walk towards Damian without interrupting Cass and Steph from looking at her jacket and dress. Steph wanted to know where she bought it while Cass just seemed to admire the simplicity of it.

“Bigger question is- where’s the logo?” Jason inquired, pointing at Marinette’s jacket. Everyone looked at the girl, silently thanking Jason for asking the question in everyone’s head. She grinned. 

“Anyone got a UV light?” Cass quickly whipped one out, Marinette saying a ‘thank you’ before turning the pen on and enjoying the ‘oo’s’ and ‘ahh’s’ as the Robin logo came to view, surrounded by branching thorn covered vines. 

As everyone stood there, admiring the secret, Damian couldn’t help but notice Tim’s eyes widen. Wonder what caught his attention. 

The admiration soon stopped, Marinette catching an aura within her radar at the same time everyone went slightly quiet. A skill everyone seemed to have she supposed, although she had tuned that skill thanks to her time as the former Paris Hero and her role as Guardian. Maybe it was because they were from Gotham that they gas to tune theirs… right?

“Father.” Damian spoke, talking Marinette by the hand and bringing her to Bruce. “This is Marinette, she’s our guest for the night.”

Marinette gave Bruce a small smile, the man returning one as well. “Hello sir. My name’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasures mine.” Bruce said, offering his hand. Marinette took it and shook. “Welcome to the Wayne Manor.”

* * *

Marinette sat in her place, admiring the selection of food Alfred had made for them. What had captured her attention the most was the demeanor of the Wayne children. 

They were chatting and fighting with each other, arguing about who called dibs first on a certain dish. She couldn’t take her eyes of Damian, who simply grumble as everyone else started to eat without being told. 

“So Damian tells me you’re a designer.” Bruce decided to say, Marinette casting a glare at the boy at her side, although it went against the blush on her face.

She didn’t know Damian talked about her during his time off. She found it... kinda sweet. Something she missed dearly.

“I am.” Marinette stated, reaching over for some pasta. “Been designing since I was able to hold a needle without adult supervision.” Marinette gestured at her clothes with her free hand. “I’m actually wearing some of my own designs right now.”

Steph and Cass nodded at Marinette, causing the girl to glee with pride. 

“Her jacket glows. It literally glows.” Jason added, taking a bite from his steak, Babs whispering ‘manners’. 

Babs came in right on time for dinner and Marinette absolutely loved her. She just had this grace that Mari couldn’t lay her finger on, but whatever it was, she would gladly try to figure it out. It was respect at first sight.

“Does it now?” Bruce asked, watching the girl nod. 

“I had to carefully place threads that have been soaked in invisible ink into the fabric, making sure not to make a mistake as I did so.” Marinette explained, watching how intensely Bruce was listening. “It took me a while, but I honestly like the result although this will only last around two months max since the ink would vanish in that timespan. 

“That’s so cool.” Jason commented, the rest of the group agreeing, causing Marinette to blush. 

“Did you ever design anything for your friends?” Tim asked, Marinette tensing up, Damian shooting him a glare. He placed a hand over hers. 

“Mari, you don’t-” Mari smiles at him, causing him to frown. She looked at Tim. 

“I did, and a lot, whether for some family occasion or school dance.” Marinette said with a sad smile. “We would laugh and tell stories while I would take their measures, I used to enjoy their company.”

“Mari, don’t force yourself.”

“It’s okay. I’m over it anyways.” Mari said with a smile, “if they wanted to push me away, that’s on them, but if they try to come crawling back, asking forgiveness…” Mari left it at that, taking a bite of the chocolate cake. “This is amazing!”

“I’m honored to know that Miss Marinette.” Alfred spoke up. “Master Damian said you have quite the palate, though I’m not surprised, seeing as you’re a baker yourself.” Marinette turned a deep red, wanting to throw herself into a pit somewhere.

“Just how much did you tell your family about me?”

“Just what I knew.” Damian said, getting to the point before one of his siblings decided to say something stupid.

“Should’ve seen him went he got home.” Dick said, stuffing himself with some pie.

“Keep yelling at everyone to dress nicely, to remember their manners,” Jason said, grabbing some wine. “ He even went to the kitchen to tell Alfred what to make and taste tested everything.”

“I didn’t want you making a fool of yourself, but seems like my warning went in vain.” Damian defended, watching Jason shrug as he chugged his wine down. Marinette giggled, everyone smiling at the sunshine child.

“Thank you everyone.” Marinette said, smiling. “This dinner is marvelous.”

“Please, eat some more. There’s plenty to go around.” Bruce insisted, Marinette nodding, her smile wavering. “Is there something wrong?”

“No.” Marinette tilted her head. “Why do you ask?”

“Habibti, you’re crying.” Damian clarified, squeezing her hand.

“Oh, am I?” Marinetted said, bringing her hand to her cheek, feeling the tears that seemed to have been flowing for some time. “Oh.” She let out a sad giggle. “I am.”

“Do you want to get some fresh air?” Damian offered, Marinette nodding, the two quickly getting up, saying goodbye to the rest and headed out the door.

“Does anyone know what just happened?” Bruce asked, getting shakes for replies. Except for one. “Dick. You seem to know something.”

“Yeah.” Dick said, frowning as he looked at his phone. “Damian just sent me a few files. I’m sending them over to everyone.” A _ping_ echoed in the dining hall, everyone checking to see the information, some scowling while others bared neutral expressions. 

“So that explains why Damian said that at the coffee shop earlier.” Jason said.

“You guys went to get coffee without me?” Tim said, placing his hand on his chest. His own brothers, how dare they.

“Seems like there’s a fox to hunt.”

“Is everyone going to- nevermind,” Steph said, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes, Cass simply giving her a nod. “At least you noticed.”

* * *

“You know, my offer still stands.” Damian said out of the blue, watching as Mari stared at the flower beds before them, particularly looking at the wisterias in the distance. “I promise I won't get caught.” Damian had hoped to reel her back to the present, but already knew she would remain where she was. 

“It wasn’t my place to keep reigning them to the right path.” Marinette said in a soft voice, a voice so soft that a breeze could’ve drowned it. “I tried too many times to tell them the truth, but they never listened.

They always said I was just doing it out of jealousy, that I was doing it to get attention… but I wasn’t.

I wanted them to see how she manipulated them, used them! She had each one of them wrapped around her finger, excluding a certain blond.” Mari spat out, looking at Damian with red eyes, making his heart ache for her. “So when I saw my efforts go in vain, I stopped trying. I already had some other responsibilities to take care of, already including the bakery and my fashion business; if my time and effort to help them wasn’t doing anything, I might as well use that same energy to tend to my priorities.” 

“You got selfish for your own good.” Damian brought Mari into a hug, realizing she was shaking, shaking in sadness. “I’m proud of you for that.” He felt her wrap her arms around him.

“But it took too long to finally prioritize myself. While stuck with them, my grades suffered, my career suffered, my family suffered and I suffered. Everyone had this expectation for me and I was burning myself up as I tried to keep all those standards up, but I couldn’t keep up.” Damian felt her grasp on him tighten, causing him to frown.

“But now you’re striving, you’re choosing what to uphold and not.” Damian drew circles on her back. “Be proud of your growth.”

“My one friend, who I thought I could trust, also began to doubt me; the one person who could’ve bailed me out since he knew the truth, didn’t because he was more concerned with pleasing others than bring justice.” He could hear the anger in the voice, the way her voice became tense at certain words. 

“He didn’t deserve you then.” Damian said, stroking her hair as she let out a shuddering breath. “None of them did. You did a good thing cutting them off, of getting out of there.”

“And yet they still decide to keep haunt me despite not being around them anymore.” Marinette said in a weak voice, making Damian’s blood boil. 

He read their threats to her, he knew of what they made her go through. He remembered what she told him earlier that day, of how cruel those people were.

_Marinette handed over her phone to Damian with shaking hands, Damian taking it while letting her rest her head on his shoulder._

_He looked at the email and saw red._

_From:_

_To: You_

_How dare you ghost my best friend Lila! You know, Lila Rossi, your muse? And not only that, but how dare you just take her money and not even make the dress? I thought you were an amazing person since I heard you’re a humble person, but from what Lila’s been telling me, it seems like you’re not. She already paid you your full price for this commission for my prom dress, so why haven’t we heard anything from you? Why aren’t you sending pictures of the progress of the dress? Is it because you want more money from her? Or is it because you think you’re too good to make a dress for a friend of Lila’s? Whatever the reason, I don’t give two shits. Wait til I put this on the LadyBlog and expose your true nature!_

_If you don’t want me to expose you, I suggest you start working on my dress and give all of Lila’s money back. If you don’t, I’ll make sure Lila gets her lawyer on this asap. Hope you’re prepared to face Lila in court._

_Damian watched as Marinette cried silently, knowing she’s reliving her past, her trauma. What can he do for her?_

“Habibti,” Damian spoke softly, lifting Marinette’s face to his view, her eyes glossy. “Don’t beat yourself over this. None of this is your fault, none of this is your responsibility. Like you said, it’s their choice on whether to listen to that vixen and it will be their demise when they figure out the truth.” Damian tucked a loose hair strand behind her ear. “I won’t let them hurt you. You deserve better, more than what you think you deserve.” 

“Damian.” Mari whispered, placing a hand on his check, watching his eyes soften. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you Habibti.” Damian said, leaning in towards Marinette, their faces an inch apart, only for him to simply rest his head on her shoulder. 

“Damian?”

“Sorry. Kinda tired from all the social interaction.” He lied, hoping she wouldn’t pick it. 

“It is pretty late.” Marinette said, hoping he couldn’t hear her thumping heart. 

“Want to head back home?” Damian asked, feeling her nod. 

“Yeah.” She pulled herself away from his embrace, giving him a smile. “After all, you have to go to the shop tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow is Friday. I don’t work.” Marinette giggled. 

“You don’t work but you still gotta go.”

“Why?”

“To finish what we started here.” Marinette said with a blush. Damian gaped for words before letting out a hearty laugh. 

“Why don’t we just finish it here.” With that, Damian pecked her lips, leaving Marinette stargazed. She blinked. 

“W-wait I wasn’t ready!” Marinette squeaked as her mind caught up, causing Damian to laugh. “Damian!”

“We’ll always have more opportunities to do that Habibti.” He kisses her cheek, watching her relax. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Marinette stood up, pretending to look out towards the wisteria. “What does Habibti mean?” Damian thanked whatever god was out there that Marinette wasn’t looking at him at that moment. “I vaguely remember you calling me that before and since then I’ve been wondering about it.” 

“Well, if you’re so curious-“ Damian started, only for Tim’s voice to interrupt them. 

“It means beloved in Arabic.” Mari turned to see Tim, a frown on his face. “Hey and sorry.” 

“You didn’t know.” Mari turned to Damian. “And I didn’t know you speak Arabic.” He shrugged. 

“Now I do and I have a favor to ask.” Tim said, grabbing Mari’s hand, Damian seething. “Accept my commission, MDC.” Mari’s eyes filled with panic, looking over to Damian who simply shrugged. He really didn't know what was going on.

“How did you find out?”

“Your signature is always embedded into your designs and while looking at the branches of the Robin logo, I saw your initials.” Tim smiled. “Been a huge fan since you designed those Paris frames for Jagged Stone.”

“That was three years ago!”

“True, but I know talent when I see it.” Tim said, smiling at the girl. “And please, don’t discount me anything, that’s not a good business tactic.” 

“But-“ 

“I don’t care if we’re friends, I’m going to pay for everything.” Tim said. “It’s what a good friend does- support each other.” 

“Which reminds me,” Damian spoke up, causing Mari to look at him. “Did you ever respond to the-” That’s when Mari’s phone went off, Marinette panicking as her phone played the instrumental to Plastic Love. 

“Sorry! I have to take this call.” Marinette said, an apparent blush of embarrassment colored her face, walking a bit away from the brothers to tend to her call. As soon as she answered the call, the red in her face vanished, her face becoming pale and her body tensed.

Damian heard as she calmly spoke to the other person in French, telling the person that she never received said commission and to make sure that said commission was sent properly to her email. The voice on the other end grew louder, causing Damian to worry. Marinette tried to reason with the person that she could only take commissions that were properly sent and discussed already, with no payment needed to be made until Marinette had made a sketch of approval. It was when the other person started to yell and spout curses that can be heard a mile away that Damian decided to step in. 

He took the phone from the teary Marinette and mentally reminded himself of who he was and what he can do. He kept listening to the other person who called Marinette a liar, a piece of shit, an arrogant designer and countless of other slander before deciding to speak up.

“Hello miss. This is Damian. I would like to tell you that everything that has been said and done by yourself has been recorded and archived in our system. Before you say it’s a breech of your privacy, I suggest you do a thorough reading of our company’s policies before you try to do anything else. If you already have, then you know it is in our absolute power to send charges against you for assaulting our esteemed designer as well as trying to threaten her.” Damian grinned when he heard the other person start to scoff and say how she knows someone who can easily get rid of Marinette and her entire career. “I see that negotiation is not an option at this point. I hope you truly have someone who can defend you against a Wayne lawyer. Hope you uphold your promise.” Damian hanged up, embracing Marinette who simply looked at him in awe.

“Told you I would do anything for you Habibti.” Damian said, kissing her forehead, Tim averting his eyes at the gesture. “I know I should’ve asked you for your opinion, but desperate times call for desperate measures.” Marinette looked at him for a solid second before spurting into laughter.

“Thank you Damian.” Marinette said, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I know I’ve said it so many times, but I still want to say it.”

“I won’t keep you from it.” Damian said, entwining his fingers with Marinette’s his heart soaring at how comfortably her hands fit in his own. “Although I hold you to that coffee date tomorrow.” Marinette giggled.

“Does 12 sound good?”

“Any time does, as long as I’m with you.”

* * *

**Bonus:**

Alya laughed as she finished telling Lila about the phone call with the famous MDC.

“Like can you believe it? She literally had to get some other party involved to cover up her fraud.” Alya said, missing the way Lila paled.

Lila finally managed to spend time with Alya, saying she had cleared her very busy day just for her bestie. So how did they decide to spend the day? By staying at Alya’s, sitting in the living room with a movie as background noise.

“Wow. I-I can’t believe MDC was actually such a coward.” Lila said, wondering if Alya was just playing around with her or not. Sure, she made the story up in hopes of Alya giving her some more money to play for a few things she owed. “No wonder she only accepts celebrities as her commissions.”

“Right?” Alya said, pointing her cup towards Lila. “But this is just what I needed for my next scoop! I already have everything set up for your interview on how MDC used you.” Lila froze.

“You what?”

“I set up my room to interview you regarding the situation. You know, MDC, your other friend stealing your money?”

“Right, right.” Lila told herself, hoping something interfered with their ‘interview’ and as if to complete that wish, there was a knock at the door, Alya running up to the door. She hoped it was that new mic she had ordered the other day.

Instead, she was greeted by a man cladded in all black and asking for her.

“I’m Alya Cesaire. What can I do for you?” The man handed a large vanilla envelope to Alya, causing her to lose her balance at the weight of the item. “Wait, what is-”

“I do hope you are prepared for this Miss Cesaire. Only a fool would try to go against a Wayne in court.” It was with those words that Alya realized the grave she had dug herself in. What the man told her that day wasn’t just a statement, it was a declaration of war, a threat. 

The man bowed and then left, leaving Alya with a sick feeling in her stomach and the urge to vomit. There had to be a way to fix this, right? Surely there was… right? But Lila! Lila could help! She knew people! She can help her bestie out!

Alya turned to look at Lila, only to see her missing. Where did she go? Did she-? No, there was no way. Alya pursed her lips and threw the envelope towards the table, knocking it over and sending the files to fly all over the living room. 

She was alone with this. Lila left her, abandoned her. Lila was suppose to stay by her side, just like-

Alya sank to the floor, realizing the horrible lie she was living in. The denial she had refused to look at. As she sat there, wondering what she would tell her parents. She wondered about the friend that once used to be by her side.

Little did she know she was across the world, in a little coffee shop called Amara’s Bean, sipping on some coffee and having a wonderful date with her boyfriend, Damian Wanye.

**Bonus 2:**

Tim walked into the manor, everyone’s eyes on him.

“So?” Steph asked, a cup of wine in her hand. "What's the status?"

“Damian initiated and asked her out.” Jason grinned wildly before shouting. “I WON BOTH BETS!” He pointed at Dick and then at Bruce. “IN. YOUR. FACES!”

Dick sighed, handing over the money he owed Jason while Bruce simply frowned, taking out his checkbook, signing it and handing it over to Jason. A bad move, but he honestly didn’t care. He lost... to Jason.

“Wait, what was the bet?” Babs asked, wondering what exact was the bet. Jason smiled. 

“We bet on how Marinette was going to be adopted into the family: Damian dating her or Bruce legally adopting her. And I won.” 


End file.
